


Step Forward

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Conversations, Emotions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Villain Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous  asked: Or, if you haven't thought that out yet, a confrontation between Dick&Jay, and someone from Dick's past(old teammate(s),batfam members, idc about specifics, you're gonna make it amazing anyway)------------When Jason brings up the idea of seeing someone from his past again, he’s understandably terrified by the prospect. There’s no doubt it’ll be an emotional roller coaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still don’t have a clear backstory, so I went with confrontation with someone from his past. I also listened to Yuri on Ice (the song), while writing the actual confrontation and the song gives me feelings so… Enjoy!

“Dick, I know you’re awake.”

“Mhmm.” With the least amount of work possible, Dick pressed his lips lazily against the warm skin of Jason’s chest. “Five more minutes.”

“If I let you have five minutes, then you ask for five more and five more and five more and fiv-”

Dick slapped his hand against what he thought was Jason’s mouth and glared angrily at the man’s right nipple. “Shhh, I need sleep. Be a good pillow and shut up.”

“Is that why you keep me around? To act as your personal heated pillow.”

“No, but I wouldn’t mind. You make a very good personal pillow, when you’re not talking.”

“Then I’m going to continue to disappoint you as a pillow. Time to get up.”

“Why?” A large hand coaxed Dick into a sit position, then Jason moved to lean his back against the headboard. “Are we having an unpleasant conversation?”

“That depends.”

“What does it depend on?”

“You’ll find out when we start talking.”

“Stubborn. Fine. Let’s talk.”

“Okay. Barbara has been asking about you. Last time I saw her, she was wondering if we could all get together. Nothing big, just out to breakfast or lunch.”

A wave of fear ran through Dick’s body at the mere thought of seeing Barbara again and he immediately started to move off Jason’s lap. “I don’t think….”

“I’d be there the whole time and you know Babs wouldn’t push like Bruce would. You’d be able to leave at any time.”

“What if she asks questions?”

“I can tell her ahead of time not to ask anything. All she wants is to see you. Even if that means not asking anything.”

“When she finds out what I’ve done, she’ll hate me. I hate me.”

“She won’t.” Jason pressed his lips against Dick’s forehead and ran his hands comfortingly up and down Dick’s sides. “I know I can’t make you stop hating yourself, but I love you. No matter what you’ve done, I do and will always love you. I hope someday you’ll stop hating yourself, but I know how hard that can be. Just know I love you. I’m sure Barbara will be the same.”

“How can you be sure? You still don’t know. You don’t know anything.”

“Remember, I promised. No matter what. I don’t go back on my promises.”

“I know, I know. I just…”

A hand ran through Dick’s hair, then Jason pressed their foreheads together and moved them flat on the bed. “I’ve been there. I know how hard it is, but having people you can trust is… It makes things easier. Babs will be there for you, just like she was for me.”

“And you’ll be there, too.”

“Always.”

“Mhmm, then I guess we could meet her. For lunch. Two days from now.”

“I’ll set it up. Anything else?”

“One more thing.” Dick leaned down for a slow, drawn-out kiss and ran a teasing hand down Jason’s bare chest. “It might take a while. If you think you’re up to it.”

“I think I can handle it.”

* * *

 

The table shook as Dick bounced his leg nervously up and down and fidgeted around in his seat. He felt Jason’s eyes staring intently at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the other man. Instead, all his attention was laser-focused on the entrance to the café and any hint of red hair he could glimpse through the glass. A flash of red hair made his heart beat violently in his chest and his leg banged against the bottom of the table, causing their drinks to nearly spill.

“Dick, look at me.” He emphatically shook his head no, keeping his gaze locked on the door. “Dickie, staring at the door isn’t going to help. Look at me.”

“I thought I saw her.”

“She’ll see us when she gets here. Don’t worry.”

“Easy for you to say.”

Jason’s hand crossed in front of his face, then rested gently on his cheek and turned his head so he had no choice but to look at him. “I know how hard this is, but worrying won’t make things easier. So, try to relax.”

“Since you’ve done this before, I’m sure you know relaxing isn’t that easy.”

“True, but distractions can work pretty well. Get you to stop thinking so much. A good enough distraction would keep you from noticing Barbara got here.”

With wide eyes, Dick turned to find Barbara waiting close enough he could have reached out to touch her. Her vibrant hair was pulled into a tight bun, but several strands had loosened and now framed her face. The bright green of her eyes was the exact same shade Dick remembered and her posture just as confident and fierce. She had always been too powerful for words and seeing that hadn’t changed, oddly enough settled some of his nerves.

“It’s good to see you again, Dick. You look… older.”

“I’d say you do too, but commenting on a lady’s age is rude. Plus, you look exactly the same.”

“Still a charmer.”

“Not really.”

A little half-smile flitted around the edges of Barbara’s mouth, then she motioned to the empty space at the table. “Would you mind if I-”

“No, I… Go ahead. It’s-it’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, it has. I looked for you for so long. Every contact I had. There were no signs of you anywhere. It was like you had just vanished. At first I thought you were just trying to cut ties with Bruce, but when there wasn’t a single trace of you I was sure something had happened and I could find you. All the resources in the world and I couldn’t find you.”

“Don’t blame yourself. I never once thought you wouldn’t try to find me. If anyone was going to find me, it was you and if you couldn’t find me… If you couldn’t find me, they made it impossible and I could never blame you for not finding me then or for what they did to me.”

Barbara placed her hand on the clenched fist Dick had resting on the table and gave a firm squeeze. “For the longest time, I’ve wanted to see you again. To see you alive and breathing. This is more than I ever could have hoped for. You and Jason were like my brothers and when you were gone there were holes left in me. An emptiness that I knew was where the two of you fit. Getting Jason back fixed some of that, but having you back is indescribable.”

“I’m not the same person you remember.”

“I don’t care. I didn’t care with Jason and I don’t care with you.”

“But it’s worse. So much worse.”

“I don’t care. I just want my brother back.”

“That’s what I’m saying. I’m not the same brother.”

“No, but you’re still my brother. Nothing changes that. Nothing and I will do anything I can to help you and protect you. I’m not letting anyone take you away from me again. We’re family.”

“I missed you so much.” The tears that had been threatening to spill began to drip down his face and he could hazily make out matching tracks appearing on Barbara’s face. “I don’t want you to hate me. I’m a horrible person, but I don’t want you to hate me. Please, don’t hate me.”

“Never. I could never.”

“Help me. I-I need you to help me. Please!”

“Anything. I’ll do anything to help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
